Twenty Nizzy
by babydon'tletmefall
Summary: Twenty short one-shots of our favorite crazy girl and her egg-head.


**True: Hey! Just wanted to say that these are in no particular order, hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned TDI Nizzy would be together already. No I don't own TDI, SO STOP RUBBING IT IN MY FACE!**

**---**

:  
So many rumors about Cody and Noah liking each other were going around. Admittedly, Izzy HAD started most of them. But she couldn't help but be a tad bit jealous of Cody. Stupid rumors…

2. Future

Even though he didn't look like it Noah was a big dreamer, he loves to think about the future. He thinks about his kids a lot but is frustrated when they all have frizzy red hair.

3. Nervous

Noah doesn't get nervous; he's headstrong, bold, and sarcastic. But when he accidently walked in while Izzy was changing he couldn't help but feel a little bit panicky.

4. Concentrate

He'd never say it out loud but Noah has to concentrate just a little bit harder on his novels when Izzy's around.

5. Jealous

Noah watched as her tongue went in and out along the soft treat.

"Ummm… Noah, why are you glaring daggers at Izzy's ice cream?"

Noah didn't answer Cody's question, it didn't take long for the boy to figure out what was wrong.

"Oh, I get it, you're _jealous"_

6. Ex

Noah knows that Izzy has dated a few boys, but he still gets that uncomfortable feeling when she notices one of them walking around and hugs them.

7. TDA

Even though Izzy just got voted off for the second time in TDA she couldn't help but smile as she let her mind wander to her favorite bookworm.

8. Faults

They both knew they have many faults.

Izzy is of course, crazy, her hair is frizzy in the morning and she has gas when she eats too much rice.

Noah's arm pits stink in the morning if he doesn't wash them, his hair goes wild if he doesn't comb and cut it, and he doesn't like any Italian food.

But they love each other anyway.

9. Envious

Though he'd never admit it Noah couldn't help slightly envious when Trent and Gwen announced their first baby.

10. Never

Noah smiled at his girlfriend.

"So what do you want to do now" A smile lit up Izzy's face. "OOH, OOH! We could go to the new amusement park and throw old gumballs from under the tables at old people! Or we could go to the bowling alley and sneak behind the bowling balls to-"

_Ok,_ Noah though, _on no circumstances never, NEVER, ask Izzy what she wants to do, unless you like sitting in a jail cell…_

11. Always

Noah never could ask her to change; Izzy would always be the same crazy red head. And he wouldn't have it any other way.

12. Kids

When Noah and Izzy ran into Duncan and Courtney and their new twin baby girls, Izzy grabbed one of the brunettes and cooed.

"Noah, I want one!"

13. Jail

Even though Izzy might not be as smart as some things like literature as Noah, but when they got themselves thrown in the slammer for being at a party while they drank. Well, let's just say Noah wasn't the one with the guts to blow out the entire east wing of the prison…

14. Underestimate

Right after their first date Noah learned not to underestimate Izzy. Of course it was right after she almost blew up his house…

15. Oblivious

When Izzy walks down the streets and boys hit on her, she's completely oblivious, because she only has one egghead on her mind.

16. Library

When Noah went to the library the last person he expected to see was his ex-girlfriend Izzy, the only reason was for the ex was because of distance, but hey! He wasn't complaining.

17. Water

"Come on Noah!"

Izzy smiled at her boyfriend as he stood in front of the large pool. She loved to see him wet, even though he hated it. She thought he looked hot.

18. Sharp

Noah figured out right after their first _real_ fight that Izzy likes to throw sharp things at people. But of course he figured out the hard way. But what made it all better was when she apologized and kissed his bruises afterwards.

19. Kitchen

Noah wasn't surprised to find his favorite psycho perched up on his kitchen table.

20. Yes

On May 14, 2010**(1)**, Noah asked a question that changed both their lives.

"Yes!"

Izzy screamed, and then Isabelle Jane Lain became Isabelle Jane Sean.

**---**

**True: Yay! Finished! I'm going to have another set of Nizzy one-shots so look out for those! Hope you liked it! ;) tell me your favorites!**

**1: random date, *shrug***

**Tell me your favorites! If you have any…**


End file.
